Harry and The Alchemist of Dusk
by MammothLover
Summary: After suffering for so long under the Dursleys' abusive roof, Harry was transported into the world of Dusk, where he would be taken in by a certain girl who would be a legendary alchemist in the future. Would he have a better life here, among kind people who care about him even though he's just a stranger from another world? Harry/Ayesha. Harry/Nio. Harry/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_Help me…_

_Someone please help me…_

_Anyone… please…_

_Take me… take me away from this place…_

_Anywhere… anywhere would be better than here…_

It was all the boy could think as he received blows after blows to his body.

* * *

It all started innocently enough. Just like his usual day at the Dursleys, Harry was being pushed around by Dudley, who seemed to have made it a habit of making him his personal bullying target. And as usual as well, his parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, never punished him for it. In fact, it was the opposite. They seemed to be encouraging him instead. "Beat the freak out of him," Vernon always said.

But then, it quickly escalated. It all started when Dudley was forcing Harry to go with him and his gang. They had decided it would be an entertaining pastime to force him to trespass into a nearby neighbor's house, which was infamous for having a large bulldog that guarded the perimeter. The goal was simple. He had to run across the large lawn, ring the bell, and then run back out.

As expected, the bulldog sensed Harry's presence, and immediately bolted to chase him down. The poor boy ran as fast as he could, while Dudley and his gang laughed, but he was simply not fast enough to outrun the beast. He could only scream in tears as the dog munched his leg as he fell over.

But then, something extraordinary happened. Something that quickly wiped out the smile of Dudley's face.

The dog, who had been biting Harry… teleported.

Right on top of the chubby boy's face.

What ensued was both horrifying and hilarious at the same time. As the dog bit and clawed onto the boy's face, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. At the same time however, Dudley's gang was too fearful to help their little boss, even as he begged for them to help.

As a result, when Dudley finally was able to pull the dog from his face, he was bleeding all over his face.

Naturally, when they got home, the Dursleys exploded with rage.

Leading to the situation we had right now, where Vernon was whipping Harry with his belt.

It was far beyond his normal punishments. In his eye, Harry had tried to murder his sweet little Angel. So he retaliated full force, whipping him as hard as he could while kicking him at the same time. Harry could only lay down in a fetus position, protecting himself with his hands as he received blows after blows, sobbing and crying in the process.

All he wanted at that moment was for someone, anyone to take him away.

* * *

_Oh no, he's bleeding all over! I-I have to treat him quick!_

It all happened one afternoon, when Ayesha was mixing her concoctions inside her cauldron. Her sister Nio was out gathering herbs, so she was all alone in the house.

And said concoction just happened to explode, as it sometimes did when she tried a particularly new or hard recipe.

When the smoke cleared up however, a boy was there, bleeding all over his body.

It was Harry.

* * *

When his eyes fluttered open, the first sight he saw was whiteness.

At first, he wasn't sure what he was looking at. But after blinking some more a couple of times, he realized that the whiteness came from the fabric between a pair of legs. And judging by their slenderness, they must belong to a girl.

He had been looking at a girl's panties.

Blushing, he quickly sat up, though he immediately groaned from the pain of his wounds.

"H-hey, don't move around too much! Your wounds are going to get worse!"

He turned to face the girl, and immediately he was taken aback by her beauty.

She had long, flowing golden locks that went down to her waist. She was wearing a green one-piece dress that exposed her shoulders, showing off the white straps of her sleeveless shirt she wore underneath. Said dress ended on her upper thigh, revealing her smooth and long legs that ended in a pair of platform sandals.

She was beautiful, almost like a fairy.

The girl had been squatting down, and with how short her dress was, her white panties were clearly visible to him from the angle he was at, laying down on the floor.

And even now, with him sitting up, he could still see her undergarment. She was still crouching down with her legs raised on the front.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She smiled, clasping her hands together. "Your wounds aren't that bad after all, it seems. Still, I need to treat you right away!"

She then stood up; the slight movement just enough to send an updraft that flipped over the hem of her dress, revealing her panties once again. She then left him, heading to the large chest in the corner of the wooden room. Opening the container, she then bent over as she looked around its inside.

Giving him the perfect view of her peach-shaped ass.

Harry couldn't help but be entranced by the tantalizing sigh. He stared shamelessly for a few seconds at the gyrating butt before finally telling himself to knock it off and look away.

The Dursleys had always taught him to be proper. He had no right to look at something that would cause embarrassment for the girl.

"Here we are! Some skin ointment!"

She straightened herself up, walking back towards Harry with a palm-sized leaf wrappings with her.

"Sit still. I'm going to apply it to you."

Before Harry could protest, the girl crouched down once more, grabbed his hands, and then applied the salve inside the wrapping to the bruised and torn skin.

At first, it stung, making Harry let out a small groan of pain. However, that pain quickly changed into pleasure, as the medicine seemingly cooled down the skin. In fact, he could see right away how his red skin immediately transformed into a normal-looking one mere moments after the salve was applied.

"Now, to the rest of your body."

Without asking for his consent beforehand, the girl lifted his shirt up, exposing his thin and malnourished abdomen, that was also bruised and battered from the beating he had received.

"Oh dear…" She bit her lip. She didn't say anything beyond that, but her expertise in medicine made her able to guess what this young man had to endure.

She continued to apply the salve, to Harry's embarrassment, as he certainly didn't enjoy having a girl he didn't know touch him all over like this—alright, that was a lie. He enjoyed it, even if he was embarrassed by it.

He imagined if his mother was still alive, her touch would feel somewhat similar. A calming, kind, and warm touch. She would also smell the same, with a blissful, flowery scent.

Which was why he tried even harder to avert his eyes from the sight of panties she was revealing to him yet again.

_T-this nice lady really should be wearing a longer skirt…_

* * *

"All done!" She stood up once she was finished, clapping her hands with a big smile on her face.

It was done indeed, as Harry now no longer felt an ache all over his body. In fact, he felt better than ever, as her touch had healed him not just physically, but mentally as well.

"T-thank you…"

It took all he had to just throw himself at her and cry in her embrace.

And then, as if a huge burden had been lifted off his back, he suddenly felt all warm and dizzy.

He was safe now, his body told him, and so he could relax at last.

"I-I'm feeling all sleepy… s-sorry, Miss…"

And then, he fell asleep.

Ayesha smiled warmly, carrying him to the nearby couch.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry, little one. The rest is all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, it was already nightfall.

He sat up, noticing that he was now on the coach. Looking forward, he saw Ayesha, and another girl he was unfamiliar with, having what he assumed to be dinner.

"Sis, he's awake!"

The one who noticed him first was the younger girl. She wore a long-sleeved bright brown dress with white leggings. The dress ended above her knees, longer than what her sister wore.

"Oh, that's nice! Just in time for dinner!" Ayesha clapped herself with a smile.

* * *

The dinner was delicious.

But not just for the food, even though they are really quite delicious indeed, cooked by Nio, the name of the younger girl, which Petunia's cooking simply couldn't compete against, at least according to his opinion.

No, what made it especially delicious was that he was surrounded by smiling and warm people as he ate.

Both Ayesha and Nio were nothing like the Dursleys. They were nice to him, not caring in the slightest that he had just appeared out of nowhere from what apparently was another world.

Indeed, after talking about where he came and what he just came through, it was the conclusion that they reached. His world, Privet Drive and England in general, did not exist in this world. Nor did all the technology that they had.

"Hmm, you probably got transported because Sis messed up her brew. She rarely does that, but when she does, you can expect a huge explosion to happen!" Nio theorized with a giggle.

A-A huge explosion? That sounds dangerous—Harry thought to himself.

"Nothing major happened though. Just some soot and broken windows at the worst," Nio added. "We never ever have a person suddenly appearing out of thin air from it."

"I-I'm sorry then, Harry," Ayesha followed with a saddened look on her face, grabbing his hands. "I promise I'll try to return you home as soon as I can!"

"I dunno, Sis! This kind of problem doesn't look that easy to me!" She teased her.

So this is what they call sibling warmth….

Harry couldn't help but smile as the two continued to argue with each other.

"I-I'm alright…" he meekly interrupted. "I-I don't need to go home. A-at least not right away," he quickly added. He almost said that he didn't need to go home at all, that he much preferred to stay here instead, but he felt he would impose on their hospitality if he did.

"I see…" Ayesha replied with an understanding smile. "Your home… they didn't take care of you well, did they?"

Harry didn't answer, but his expression was enough to her as his answer.

"Tell you what. You can stay and sleep here as long as you want." She clapped her hands together. "Like Nio said, I unfortunately don't believe the process of sending you back would be that easy. For starters, I have no idea what I should do to facilitate interdimensional transport in the first place. I'm just an herbalist, not a witch after all."

"Hehe, Sis is too nice and pretty to be a witch," Nio added with a giggle.

"So take it easy, okay?" Ayesha continued. "There are only two of us two here and the nearest village is miles away. We certainly can use some more company."

Miles away? Just where is this place? And why are they living here alone on their own? Isn't that dangerous?—Harry thought once again.

"Sis, we don't have any more couches he could sleep on though," Nio interjected. "There's the one he had been sleeping on, which is yours. And there's the other one on the opposite side which is mine. Should he just sleep on the floor? Wouldn't he caught a cold that way?"

"Hmm, that's true…" Ayesha nodded, pausing to think. "How about this? He can take my blanket and use it as a makeshift mattress."

"You sure of that, Sis? Wouldn't you be the cold one instead?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, I think."

And so it was decided. Harry would be part of the Altugle Family, at least for now. The two sisters, after putting away the dishes, quickly set up his makeshift bed for him.

He didn't complain. Even if sleeping on the floor with only that was less comfortable than sleeping on his hard bed, the knowledge that he was no longer living with the Dursleys comforted him far more than the softest bed could.

It didn't take long until he fell asleep once more.


End file.
